All's Fair In Love & Surgery
by asirnay
Summary: Callie & Arizona’s Valentine’s date. Inspired by what wasn’t seen in episode 6.14


Callie Torres was laying on her bed looking upward at the ceiling as she panted with ecstasy. Her olive complexion glistened with tiny little beads of sweat. She looked over to her right as her girlfriend, Arizona Robbins, climbed up from in between her legs. The two surgeons shared a deep, passionate kiss before the blonde haired beauty laid down next to her raven haired companion.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope." She smiled, revealing a deep set pair of dimples.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ari." Callie leaned towards her to give her another kiss. "And many..." She followed up with yet another. "...many more."

"I can't argue with that." Arizona gazed into Callie's eyes, as her shoulders quickly spasmed. "Aw, you caught a chill? Let me fix that for you."

The peds attending pulled the blanket up from the foot of their bed, covering herself as well as her girlfriend. Once again, Arizona laid down beside Callie, resting her head on top of the ortho surgeon's ample bosom. "Is that better?"

"Much better." Callie rewarded Arizona's thoughtfulness with a peck on the forehead. She then put her arm around her partner and held her hand, their fingers interlocked with each other.

"Hmmm. I could lay here all day."

"So could I. But, need I remind you that we have reservations at 4."

"I know. But, we could always cancel."

"Ari, I don't know about you, but I get hungry after going at it for a couple of rounds. I need sustenance. A woman just can't live off good sex alone."

"If only that were true." Arizona giggled before giving Callie another kiss. "I have to shower before I leave. Care to join me?"

"You and I both know what'll happen if we get in that shower together."

"I know. That's what makes it so much fun!"

"God, you're insatiable!"

"It's all your fault. You made me that way."

"Go. Shower. Alone. I have to recuperate."

"Oh, alright." Arizona's voice was heavy with defeat. She poked out her bottom lip and batted her sea blue eyes at her at Callie.

"Aw, don't do that!" The raven haired beauty quickly covered her eyes with her free hand. "You know that seeing you pout is my Kryptonite."

As Arizona climbed out of bed, Callie reached over and slapped her on her bare bottom. The peds surgeon quickly turned her head, looking back at her companion in complete shock. Her face was completely flushed.

"That's to tide you over 'til later."

Dr. Robbins bubbled over with giddiness, her mind racing with thoughts of what her beloved Calliope may have in store for her. Dr. Torres admired the view as her girlfriend picked her clothes and underwear up off the floor. Arizona looked back over at Callie, still giddy, before she walked into the bathroom. Torres stretched outward as she yawned. _So far, this is the best Valentine's Day ever_, she thought. Callie was eager to see Arizona's reaction when they exchanged gifts. Different scenarios played out in her head, from Ari weeping with joy to the gift exchange leading up to another round of passionate lovemaking. The end result was sure to be satisfying.

Finally climbing out of bed, Callie slipped back on her boy shorts and wife beater. She wasn't sure if Owen spent the night with Cristina. Torres draped herself in her black robe, tying it closed before venturing out into the living room. Her roommate had clothes scattered over the couch. As Callie poured herself some freshly brewed coffee, Cristina noticed her friend in the kitchen.

"Oh, good. You and Roller Skate Girl are finally done playing Naked Twister." Yang removed her headphones from her ears, stuffing them inside her pocket along with her iPhone. "Come here. I need your opinion on something."

"Good morning to you too, Cristina." Callie's voice was flat and dry with sarcasm. She stirred cream and sugar into her mug, making her coffee light and sweet. Torres took a sip to see if it was to her liking. Her coffee just right, Callie walked into the living room and stood near Yang. "So, what's up?"

"I'm trying to pick out a blouse." Cristina picked up a couple of tops from off the sofa. One was dark purple, the other was grey with a ruffled collar. "I can't make my mind up between these two."

"I thought you didn't do Valentine's."

"I don't. Owen and Derek strong armed me and Meredith into going on a double date with them."

Callie couldn't help but laugh. "Aww. That's so sweet."

"Whatever. So, which one should I wear?"

_I don't know why she always puts me through this_. Callie thought to herself. _She always picks the opposite of whatever I pick out_. "That one." Torres pointed out the purple top.

"Okay. The grey one it is." Callie shook her head as she grinned. She knew that Cristina would want to wear that top and picked the dark purple blouse on purpose. "So what're you're up to today? Wining and dining Li'l Miss Sunshine?"

"Yeah. Some of us happen to like Valentine's, Yang." Callie took another sip of coffee. "We're going to Del Amico's. She loves Italian. Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. Some place Derek and Owen picked out. As long as whatever's on my plate is dead and thoroughly cooked, I don't care."

"Hmmph. Be careful what you wish for. And have fun. Be a lady for once. There are a tons of women in relationships that have to beg their significant others to take them out. You got one that's willing to do it and you're giving him a hard time."

"But, I don't need all that. I don't need to be wined and dined. We could have pizza and beer tonight and I'm good. I know Owen loves me and he knows that I love him. That's enough for me. I'm very low maintenance."

"Sometimes, you gotta give the person you love an inch. He may know how you feel, and that's great, but sometimes you have to show him."

"You're like Obi Wan Kenobi. Only prettier."

"Thank you." Callie's brow was slightly furrowed. "I think."

Arizona strolled out of Callie's bedroom fully dressed, as she fastened her earring back on. She poured the last of the coffee into her stainless steel tumbler, with a pink band decorated with butterflies. Robbins preferred hers black with two teaspoons of sugar. "Morning, Cristina."

"Hey." Yang picked up her clothes off the sofa before returning to her room.

"So, I'm heading home to get prettied up for our date." Arizona opened the front door. Callie followed right behind her.

"That shouldn't take long."

Arizona looked down at the floor and smiled, as she blushed. Her dimples were on display. "What's the game plan? Should I come back over? Or..."

"I'll pick you up, around 3:00." Callie swept a few of her girlfriend's blonde locks away from her face.

"How chivalrous of you."

The two surgeons engaged in another passionate kiss. Arizona held her coffee away, careful not to burn her raven haired girlfriend. Callie reluctantly pulled back. "I'm so tempted to take you back into the bedroom right now."

"You're saying it as if I'd have a problem with that." Arizona caressed Callie's face as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Okay. I have to go. For real this time."

Torres watched as her girlfriend strolled down the hallway. Arizona blew Callie a kiss before turning the corner. She smiled to herself before closed the front door.

The annoying buzz of an alarm burrowed its way into Callie's dream. She immediately sat upright after being jostled from her nap. Her long jet black hair draped over her eyes as she searched frantically for the clock. It used to be on her nightstand. But Arizona moved it across the room, since Callie would fall back asleep after repeatedly hitting the snooze button. Finally silencing the alarm, Torres slowly crept towards the bathroom to shower. The hot water bathing her olive skin helped the ortho surgeon shake off the urge to return back to bed.

Across town, Arizona stood in front of her bathroom mirror as her favorite song by Lykke Li played in the background. She was humming along to the melody while brushing her blonde locks. The peds surgeon paused and slowly raised the brush up close to her face, her lips moving in sync with the vocals.

_Stepping, I'm stompin'_

_I'm all gone_

_Give me the tone_

_And I'm all gone_

_Yeah, I'm walking by the line_

_Not here, but in my mind_

Callie slipped into a black baby doll dress, adorned with a pattern of roses. She modeled it front of a full length mirror. Torres was satisfied with how it fit her and hoped Arizona would be as well.

_And if you say I'm not OK_

_We mus-t go_

_If you say there ain't no way that I could know_

_If you say I aim too high from down below_

_Well, say you're not 'cause when I'm gone_

_You'll be callin' but I won't be at the phone_

With her favorite song set on repeat, Arizona continued lip-syncing and began dancing as if she were Lykke Li herself. Completely lost in the moment, Robbins was brought back to reality by the buzz of her Blackberry. She received a text message.

_leaving my place. heading str8 2 yrs. c u in 20._

_XOXO,_

_calliope_

"Shoot!" Not quite ready for her date, Robbins cut short her impromptu performance and quickly dashed into her bedroom.

A baby blue 1957 Ford Thunderbird pulled up in front of Arizona's apartment building. As Callie checked out her make-up in the sun visor mirror, she thought to herself when would be a good time to ask her girlfriend to officially move in with her. They literally spent every waking moment together. The location was convenient for work. It didn't make much sense for the peds surgeon to continue paying rent for a place she rarely spent time at. Another thing that came to mind was if Arizona agreed, should they remain in the apartment Callie shared with Cristina? Would her roommate mind an extra person actually living with them?

Torres' train of thought came to an abrupt halt as soon as she spotted her girlfriend walk out of the building. Arizona strolled out of the front door, resembling a model heading down the catwalk. She sported an aqua blue lace overlay dress that stopped short above her knees. Callie ogled her well toned, limber legs before she got the car. Arizona leaned over and greeted her raven haired companion with a kiss before fasting her seat belt.

"Wow, you look...amazing." Torres was almost at a loss for words.

"Thank you." Arizona's dimples were on display. "And may I say you quite amazing yourself, Dr. Torres."

"Why, thank you very much". Callie smiled from ear to ear at the way Robbins managed to make being formal sound flirty. She gently caressed Arizona's shoulder as her other hand remained firmly on the steering wheel. The baby blue Thunderbird cruised through the streets at a modest speed. A few minutes later, the peds surgeon spotted the sign for Del Amico's and clapped her hands with glee. Torres looked over lovingly at her girlfriend's excitement as they arrived at her favorite restaurant.

"I'll drop you off at the door and then I'll find a place to park."

"Oh. Okay." Arizona seemed caught off guard. She figured they'd walk through the parking lot together, holding hands. After a moment, it didn't really make any difference to her. There would be plenty of opportunities for that. She exited the Thunderbird, flashing a smile back at Callie as she entered the restaurant. Torres waited until she saw that her girlfriend speaking to the hostess through the window. She had no problems finding a good parking space and popped open the trunk of her car. Inside of her gym bag, hidden underneath a layer of clean towels, was a small white gift box labeled Kay's. Callie placed it inside of her purse before closing the trunk. The ortho surgeon quickly entered the restaurant. She didn't want to keep Arizona waiting for long.

Torres found her better half sipping a glass of white wine at the bar. A glass of red wine was placed nearby, resting on top of napkin. Arizona slid it towards her girlfriend as she claimed the seat beside her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Find a good spot to park?"

"Yeah, it took me a minute. But I finally found one."

"Torres! Party of two!" The hostess' voice projected loudly from behind them. "Torres! Party of two!"

"Well, that sure didn't take long." Callie sprang right out of her seat before she had the chance to get comfortable. Claiming her glass of wine, she took Arizona by the hand and led her to the table that the hostess provided for them.

After enjoying fried calamari as an appetizer, the loving couple dined on the main course. Callie worked on her shrimp primavera as Arizona polished off her chicken piccata with a second glass of white wine.

"How's your food?" Torres asked in between bites.

"Their chicken piccata is nowhere near as delicious as yours. But, it's still pretty good." Robbins sliced off a corner of what remained of her dinner and picked it up with her fork. "Here. Try some."

Callie leaned forward to sample her girlfriend's dinner. Arizona held her other hand underneath Torres' chin, just in case.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm." The ortho surgeon analyzed as chewed. "Not bad. Seems like something's missing. I can't put my finger on it."

"Okay. The suspense is, like, literally killing me. When are we going to exchange gifts?"

"Jesus, Ari. You're worse than a kid on Christmas morning."

"C'mon. If you really love me, you wouldn't do this to me."

"Damn. Guilt trip much? Okay, let's do it."

"Me first! Me first!"

"Sure. Go ahead"

Both reached into their purses. Arizona pulled out a small white box, also labeled Kay's, and placed it on the table. Callie smiled at her girlfriend, anticipating her reaction to the gift she was about to receive. She placed the small white box that she kept her purse in front of the one Robbins placed on the table.

"Shut. Up!" The peds surgeon's eye were wide open. Her jaw dropped.

"Aren't you gonna open it?"

Arizona lifted the top off of the small white box. Immediately, she dropped it on the table and covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes were open even wider, if such a thing was possible. Inside of the box was a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"H-how did you..?"

"There's an interesting story behind that necklace. A couple of weeks ago, I go to Kay's and immediately, I spotted it. It reminded me of you, of us. So when I asked for it, the salesperson tells me that someone else had bought one just like it. Only it was white gold. I was like, 'Oh, really.' She told me about the customer who bought it. She said that the customer was blonde, petite, had beautiful blue eyes and dimples and was very, very pretty."

"Shut. Up!"

"Yeah, so I told the salesperson that I had a very good feeling that I knew the person who bought it. She told me that whoever the gift was for was very lucky. I said 'You're right, I am very lucky.'"

Arizona, almost in joyful tears, cradled Callie's face in her hands, pulling her close for a slow, deep kiss of gratitude. Their waitress quietly stood nearby, not wanting to seem like a voyeur.

"Um, can I get you anything else?"

"Uh, no." Callie responded, very much flustered. "No, thank you."

"May we have the check, please." Arizona's pulse was still racing from the kiss.

The lovely pair of surgeons giggled at the waitress as she hurriedly walked away. Callie took her gift for Arizona from out of the box and put it around her neck, fastening the clasp for her. Robbins returned the favor, as her girlfriend held up her dark, curly mane away from her neck. After settling the bill, they left Del Amico's hand in hand.

At Arizona's apartment, articles of clothing led a trail from the front door to the living room. She and Callie laid beside each other on the carpet in front of the sofa. The coffee table had been pushed almost two feet away to give them plenty of room to maneuver.

"Ouch." Torres frowned uncomfortably as she rubbed her bare bottom.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Robbins looked attentively at her girlfriend.

"I think you gave me rug burn."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Well, if it's any consolation, you gave me rug burn, too." She showed Callie what appeared to be a reddish bruise on her shoulder.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Please do."

Callie obliged, gently placing her lips upon the sex injury she inflicted on her girlfriend. She then draped her arm over Arizona's waist. Robbins linked hands with her partner, spooning her on the carpet.

"We should've taken the whole day off."

"We would've probably gotten paged anyway. Valentine's might not be as major as Christmas or New Year's, but the ER stays overflowing with patients. Broken bones and sick kids never take a vacation."

"True." The couple remained silent for a moment. "Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for making this the best Valentine's ever."

"Thank you for making it the best ever for me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
